Currently Untitled Sequel To Mistaken Souls
by K-Chan7
Summary: The title says it all . . . if you read Mistaken Souls (also by me!) this is a continuation . . . only, let's say, two of the Inu Yasha characters got trapped in OUR world . . .


Currently Untitled Sequel to Mistaken Souls

By

K-Chan

*Note: I do not own, nor am I associated with, Naraku, Miroku, the Bone-Eater's well, Rumiko Takahashi, any of her characters or flatware, nor do I own Microsoft, any division of Microsoft, any subdivision of a division of Microsoft, or Bill Gates.I do not own Neko, but I am affiliated with her.I do own K-Chan, but at this moment in time, I highly doubt that I'm even affiliated with myself . . .

P.S. Text in brackets (these things—[]) denotes K-Chan side notes.

Chapter One 

"I'm ho-ome!!" K-Chan announced to what she thought was an empty house.She shrugged a seemingly lead-filled backpack that was bursting at its seems to the kitchen floor before going in search of tuna fish to ease the pangs of hunger that had plagued her since her last class.To K-Chan's surprise, her mother rounded the corner from the dining room, covered in soil and mud.

"Hi, sweetie.How was school today?"

"Made me want to kill myself, as usual.I'd hug you, but um . . .yeah."

K-Chan's mother laughed."This warm weather has made me want to do nothing but yard work."

'Weirdo,' K-Chan thought to herself.If anything warmer weather should only mean the onset of swimming season.K-Chan loved the water.Her mother continued talking as K-Chan helped herself to a glass of hothouse apple cider, naming the random things she had done to fill up her day such as hoeing the garden and planting some early flowers.Then, as if just remembering, she added, "Oh!And guess what else I did today?"

"Went insane?" K-Chan jested.Her mother flicked her with a dishtowel.

"Close enough—I filled in that awful old dry well!"

A tidal wave of apple cider cascaded half way across the kitchen in epic proportions as K-Chan practically choked to death in horror."Wh-what?!" she sputtered.

"Good Lord, what's wrong with you?" K-Chan's mother asked, shocked and concerned.K-Chan stared her mother in the face, very serious.

"Mom—tell me honestly. You really . . . filled in the dry well?"

"Of course.Why should that bother you?"

And K-Chan promptly ran from the room screaming.

It had been approximately five months since K-Chan and her best friend Neko had traveled through the old dry well in K-Chan's backyard to feudal Japan, the setting of their favorite anime/manga, _Inu Yasha_.In fact, in what had once seemed like a hopeless fantasy, the two had been kidnapped by two of the _Inu Yasha_ villains—the deadpan, debonair Sesshô-maru (he had taken Neko) in pursuit of Naraku, who had come for K-Chan.As it turned out, what K-Chan had thought was a simple cos-play necklace of the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, was, in fact, the actual jewel that had somehow crossed space, time and continent to find K-Chan.It was said that the jewel possessed the power to fulfill one's greatest desire.Neko had given K-Chan the jewel as a Christmas present, and in turn had received a rosary from K-Chan (also thought to be a cos-play necklace at first) that suppressed the wearer with the simple word, "Sit."However, on the plus side, it had also given Neko the ability to use the Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha's sword that transformed when used in defense of humans.She had used her power over the sword to help rescue K-Chan, with the aid of Inu Yasha and Miroku, a Buddhist monk with a lust for women, from Naraku's castle.In the process, however, the shards of the Shikon no Tama necklace had been lost and scattered throughout the forest, where they had most likely been gathered gleefully by many men and youkai.Before returning home, K-Chan and Neko had promised their newfound friends that they would return to help them collect the shards.

'But that's all over now,' K-Chan thought remorsefully.Now the well to take them back was gone, buried beneath level upon level of sediment and rock.Tears welled up as she made her way to her sanctuary, her bedroom.Now the adventures were over before they had even begun.How could she even begin to explain to her mother what she had filled in and buried this afternoon?

Wiping the saline tracks from her cheeks, K-Chan pushed open her door and nearly toppled backwards at what met her eyes.

"Welcome home, K-Chan," Naraku greeted her coldly, sitting cross-legged on K-Chan's king sized bed and sneering at her from underneath his trademark white baboon pelt."Did you really think you could escape me so easily?"

* * * ^-^ * * *

Meanwhile, a black-and-purple clad figure sauntered casually up the road, near to humming to himself.He stopped short, though, when he caught sight of a dead squirrel in the middle of the road.The monk had seen more disturbing sights than this in his life, but something about it tugged at his heartstrings.

"Poor thing," he spoke aloud, squatting over the dead body and prodding it with the end of his shokajou.A sudden low rumbling made him lift his head, alert.Whatever it was, it was getting nearer, and . . . it sounded big!Just in time, he leapt safely out of harm's way as what he thought was a massive chrome-polished monster roared into view then zoomed out of sight, chugging and huffing and emitting some awful stench that made the poor houshi gag.

Meanwhile, the unknown driver of the brand-spanking new SUV scratched his head in bewilderment, then shrugged it off.'Weirdo,' he thought.

Shaken, Miroku pulled himself to his feet and brushed off his kesa.His fist instinctually tensed on the rosary beads sealing the Air Rip in his right hand, ready to use his houriki should anything such as that passing monstrosity attacked again.And he had thought the feudal youkai were deadly!

Luckily, he soon reached his destination; Neko's home.A few short months ago, the cute, perky girl had promised to bear his child—after they'd dated a year first, the only drawback in Miroku's eyes—and ever since he had followed Naraku through the old Bone-Eater's well, he had searched relentlessly for the beautiful Neko.It had been a good ten minutes at least.

Smoothing his clothes out as best as he could, he knocked on the door only to be answered by a scornful looking woman who glared at him with a suspicious eye."Pardon me," he began,"but I am looking for the young lady known as Neko?"

"Who's asking?Oh, wait—you must be Dan, aren't you?"

Miroku blinked."N-no, my name is Mir-" he began, but the woman—apparently Neko's mother—waved him into silence.

"Yeah, you must be Dan, Tina talks about you all the time," she stated casually, dismissing her daughter's nickname which she refused to call her."Although I figured you'd be cuter," she added disdainfully.

"I beg your-" the indignant monk began, but then resumed his politeness."I mean, about this Dan . . . Neko already has a boyfriend?" he finished in a whisper.

The woman's eyes widened."As a matter of fact, you look much older than a daughter of my age should even be associating with."Miroku suddenly noticed the glinting butcher knife in the woman's right hand and sweat-dropped."How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-" was all he could get out.Without letting him finished, Neko's mother began to advance, and not slowly either.Miroku backed away defensively."Please, I mean you no harm, ma'am . . . OH, BUDDHA!!She's gonna kill me!" he shrieked.

Much to the monk's relief, Neko's curly-haired head poked around the corner of the doorway just in time to see Miroku stumble backwards as her mother advanced menacingly."WAIT!!" she cried out, stumbling in front of Miroku to shield him.

"Are you seeing this . . . boy?" Neko's mother threatened in a voice that dared her to answer truthfully.

"Oh, uh, of course not!" Neko only half-lied.When her mother gave her a doubtful glance, she burst out with, "He's my tutor!"

"Tutor?" her mother questioned dubiously.

"What's a-OW!" Miroku began and was painfully silenced as Neko stomped on his toes. 

"He's K-Chan's cousin," Neko fumbled, making up the story as she went along."His name is, uh, Keith, and he's a history major at, um, Notre Dame college I think, and he's visiting K-Chan because he's out of school already—anyway he's really smart and since K-Chan knew I was having trouble in Recent American History, she asked if he wouldn't mind helping me out a bit, you know, since he's a history major and all."Neko silently prayed to any deity willing to listen that her mother didn't see through the lie.

Fortunately, Neko's mother bought it."Well, he should have said so in the first place." She suddenly turned sweet."Would you care to stay for dinner, Keith?"

Neko could see Miroku slightly grimace."Uh . . . certainly."

As soon as Neko and Miroku were upstairs and out of sight, she pulled him into her room and shut the door behind them."How the hell did you get here?" she demanded in a whisper.Though they were out of hearing range of her mother, Neko felt that she couldn't be too safe.

"You're not even glad to see me?" he returned, slightly hurt."And who is Dan?"

Neko blushed a slight shade."Dan is a . . . friend.That's all.And of course I'm glad to see you, I've missed you!" she admitted, suddenly genki, and gave Miroku a huge hug.

"I missed you too," Miroku sighed contentedly, lowering his hand to a somewhat compromising place on Neko's body.A hard glare from her, and he sweat-dropped while moving his hand back to her slim waist.

"So . . . you came back just to see me?" Neko said softly.Miroku smiled at her, then parted his lips to speak.

"Well . . . not exactly."

* * * ^-^ * * *

K-Chan stared dumbfounded at the pelt-clad figure huddled on her bed looking back at her through those creepy eyes."How . . . how did you . . ." K-Chan was at a loss, unable even to finish a sentence.

In one smooth motion Naraku shrugged off his pelt and slinked down from the bed.Standing his full height, he was several inches taller than K-Chan, who sucked in her breath.Her heart still fluttered into palpitations whenever she saw Naraku without his pelt.

"How could you leave me?" he accused, lifting her chin with an icy finger to meet her eyes."And then, to fill in the Bone Eater's well . . ." he trailed off and shook his head as though he could hardly believe it.

"Hey, you think I had anything to do with that?" the indignant K-Chan said in her defense.In response, Naraku took K-Chan's face into his palm in an oddly human gesture.K-Chan made a noise similar to the squeak of a mouse when encountered with a cat bearing cheese.Her tumultuous emotions ranged from being deathly frightened to head-over-heels infatuated.

"What are you . . . let me go . . . OH, MY GOD, I'M DATING SOMEONE!" she cried out in desperation.

If Naraku cared, he chose not to show it.Rather, he turned his back on K-Chan and glided over to her window, which overlooked quite a distressing sight, the dry well in her backyard now overflowing and spewing out excess sedimentary rock.Somehow, K-Chan found her tongue.

"Why did you come back, anyway?"

For a moment, it didn't seem that Naraku was going to answer."I was forced to come to this world.That lecherous bouzu [an insulting term for a Buddhist monk] challenged me, but I managed to drive him back, deep into the forest, where the Bone Eater's well sits . . ."

"Miroku?" K-Chan was suddenly concerned for the welfare of the overtly sociable monk whom she had befriended."What happened?"

It seemed to K-Chan that Naraku faltered."I . . . was distracted by a sudden ominous noise coming from the well.Naturally, I threw myself in to investigate, and ended up trapped here."

K-Chan's voice was rather amused."You chickened out and ran, didn't you?"

Naraku whirled around, furious."I-!" he began, but couldn't seem to finish, and K-Chan had to bite her lip to suppress her laughter.

* * * ^-^ * **

"So when Naraku dove into the well, of course I followed him through," Miroku concluded."When I finally climbed out of the well, he was nowhere to be seen.However, I recalled K-Chan mentioning that you lived just up the hill from her, so I went in search of you."

Neko's eyes were glistening as she threw her arms around the object of her affection, proclaiming him her brave hero, then got serious.

"So, if Naraku jumped through the well before you, then where . . . ?" she trailed off, then went wide-eyed as she drew the appropriate assumptions.

"K-Chan's," was their simultaneous deduction.


End file.
